Bullet
by Emi-Fire
Summary: Another routine patrol, or so Ryo and Dee thought. When a scruffy man runs into an alleyway everything goes wrong... Warning.... NOT HAPPY!, violence, possible mild language, possible death... Don't kill me!


Hello again all, I'm back again with another story. This one is for the anime club, theme dark/depressing! YAY! Just in time for the end of Feb. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

It was a regular day for Ryo and Dee they were out patrolling the area for an armed criminal who had just snuck into the area after robbing a few jewellery stores the previous night. The 27 precinct suspected that the thieves were going to be making a trade off somewhere near by. Dee looked up to see Ryo flash the lights on his car, "what's up?" Dee asked as he joined Ryo by the car.

"I just saw a scruffy looking man with brief cases go into the alleyway over there." Ryo explained and pointed towards the west end of the park. "What to check it out?"

Dee nodded, "lets go." When they reached the alleyway they could hear voices.

"Here's the ice, now give the money man," said the man whom Ryo saw enter the alley. "What are you shaking your head for man? I held up my end of the deal!" Without warning a shot was fired and a small 'thud' when one of the people fell to the ground.

Ryo burst out from behind the building gun in hand, "hold it right there!" The man who had been seen entering the alley was on the ground bleeding. He had been shot in the head, Dee remarked as he too entered the alley from another entrance. Ryo was standing behind the man with the money so he couldn't see that he hadn't shot the scruffy man but really it had been someone else from the roof! "drop your weapon and put your hands on your head," said Ryo.

The man dropped the brief case he was holding onto the ground and raised empty hands above his head. Suddenly he made a thumbs down sign and Dee knew what that meant. "RYO GET DOWN!" Dee yelled as he dove on top of his partner.

Shots rained down onto the pair, Dee shut his eyes tight and winched in pain as the bullets pierced his back. He cried out when they hit the ground, and started to coughed up large amounts of blood. Dee was sprawled over top of Ryo, his head on Ryo shoulder and his arms covering Ryo's head. From his position under Dee, Ryo couldn't move. It wasn't that Dee was too heavy but fear held him in place.

After a few minutes Dee started to move, his slowly got onto his hands and knees. "Nngt. R _huff, huff _Ryo ar _huff, _re you _o ngh _ok?" Dee asked shakily, then his arms gave out and he fell onto the ground beside Ryo, his right arm sprawled across his chest. Dee panted, he was exhausted and still coughing up blood. Where as Ryo was still frozen where he lay.

"Hey Bikky, tell me again. Why are we going into the alley where we just heard shots coming from?" asked 16 year old Carol.

"I just want to check it out that's all," replied Bikky. "You can wait out hear if you're too chicken to come and see." Bikky taunted.

"Fine I'm going to wait here then!" Bikky entered the alleyway slowly, he moved silently and peaked out around the corner. What he saw was three people laying on the ground. _'I wonder if there're dead?' _Bikky though to himself, when suddenly one of the three moved.

Slowly he brought his arms down and drew his legs in. After about a minute of staring the man had reached his forearms and knees. His head was hung low, his dark hair was sweat-soaked and clung to his forehead. Bikky looked at the man, who was panting in pain and exhaustion when it clicked, he knew who the person was. It was Dee. Bikky dropped his bag and skates. "Dee…" he whispered.

Bikky stood frozen, paralyzed by the site before him. Dee slowly looked up at Bikky, he could see the sweat and blood drip down his face, "Bikky, _huff, huff _take care of _huff, _Ryo." With those few words Dee's eyes shut again and he fell back the pavement.

Bikky started to run at the pair on the ground, full tilt. "DEE!" When he reached the two he fell to his knees and gently touched Dee's arm.

He sat there staring at them for a few moments when he heard someone running up behind him yelling, "RYO!" When Carol reached Bikky she started bawling, "Oh my god Dee? Ryo? Are you ok? Bikky, what's going on?!"

Bikky looked up at Carol and suddenly sprang into action, "Carol give me your cell phone NOW!" Carol reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, passing it to Bikky. "Go check and see if that guy over there is alive ok?" Carol nodded and ran over to the other man as Bikky dialled 911. "Alive?" He asked as the phone began to ring.

"Dead, bullet through the head…" Carol sniffed and joined Bikky back beside the fallen pair. Carol carefully brushed a loose piece of hair behind Ryo's ear and he started to move. "Ryo?" Carol asked as his eyes began to open. "Bikky Ryo's awake!" Carol exclaimed to Bikky who had gotten up to check out where they were.

Bikky looked over to see that Ryo was starting to sit up. Bikky was about to rush over but his call was finally taken off hold, "Finally! I need an ambulance and police at the West end of Coronation Park… yes New York!… The alleyway in between the electronics store and the Iron Café… on Gibson street yes…. Ok yes I have two gun shot wound victims, one unresponsive… I need the police because there is a third person who is dead and the two other victims are officers!… NO I WILL NOT HOLD!… NYPD 27th precinct… yes I will stay on the line."

A few long minutes later an ambulance finally arrived at the scene. For Roy it was right on time but it was a few minutes too later for Dee…

* * *

I can not believe that I just wrote that... I just killed Dee... OMFG! This story is going to have a better ending don't worry, and please please please don't kill me!!!! ...please?? Well at least not yet. i have to write the actual ending first, it is due tomorrow so this is it for now. Love you all, dearly not queerly... ah who am I kidding Love you all!

Merci from Emi


End file.
